


Even The Mother Of Demons Has a Soft Side

by MissysTardis



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissysTardis/pseuds/MissysTardis
Summary: Tw: self harmShe was weak. Weak. That word filled her mind like a disease she couldn't get rid of. The doors to her room were locked, no one could see her like this. It was embarrassing, it made her feel sick.





	Even The Mother Of Demons Has a Soft Side

**Author's Note:**

> Mary and Zelda are a couple, but Zelda doesn't want anyone to know who she's seeing, especially since it's her nieces teacher.

She was weak. Weak. That word filled her mind like a disease she couldn't get rid of. The doors to her room were locked, no one could see her like this. It was embarrassing, it made her feel sick.

So she sobbed alone in her room, sitting at the edge of her bed, on the edge of her mind, and through her tear stained eyes she saw her whip, thrown onto the floor after the last time she used it. She was surprised Hilda hadn't seen it. She grasped it, holding it tightly in her hand, it's cool touch sending a shiver down her spine.

Tears had fallen all over the front of her strapless black dress, it exposed her back just enough for what she needed, and with her nails digging into her palms she stood up in front of the mirror, staring helself in the eyes as she held her whip with shaking hands, but a certain mind.

And without hesitation began to lash herself, adding to the countless number of scars that laced her back. She felt blood trickle onto the floor, sobbing harder. Each hit she counted, as if she was collecting them.

As she saw her reflection in the mirror she wanted to kill it, she hated it. She hated herself.  
"Worthless. Weak. Stupid. Useless" she spat at her reflection, hatred slithering into her voice.

The breif relief this activity brought Zelda wasn't worth it, but it made everything in her head go away for a bit, so she convinced herself it was. The immense guilt she felt afterwards, the feeling of weakness that plagued her was awful, still for those seconds that the the whip hit her back, her mind was empty, free, and Zelda was willing to do anything to get that feeling. So she continued alone, broken inside and out, at least no one could see her, at least people still saw her as strong, unbothered, not this. Whatever this was.

Miles away Lilith, or Mary Wardwell as Zelda knew her, felt the pain of her loved one, and it hurt her immensly so she rushed over to Zelda's house. She entered the rather large estate, and ran up the stairs only to find the doors locked, she rattled the doors, Zelda was sobbing too much for her to even notice an intruder in her home. Mary used a spell to knock the door over, however, the loud noise wasn't noticed by Zelda. Mary ran up to Zelda grabbing her hand before the whip could hit her back.  
"M-mary? Wh-what are you doing here?" Said Zelda, petrified.  
"Shh darling, it will be ok" replied Mary, her tone of voice reassuring.  
"G-go away, I'm a mess, you shouldn't have to see me like this, it's not who I am" said Zelda, her voice shaking.  
Mary grabbed the whip and threw it on the floor.  
"I'm staying." She replied, wrapping her arms around Zelda. Zelda melted into the embrace, falling apart in Mary's arms.  
"I'm sorry" she whimpered.  
"Nothing to be sorry for, you'll be ok" reassured Mary, running her fingers across Zelda's back, every bump making her want to help Zelda more and more.  
"Do you mind telling me why?" Asked Mary gently. Zelda replied with a deep breath, "I- I felt weak, out of control. I shouldn't have taken Sabrina in all those years ago, I can't raise her. I'm not good enough" Zelda said stumbling with her words.   
Mary gave her a sympathetic nod  
"You're good enough Zelda, trust me, now we should get you cleaned up, come to the bath" said Mary  
"No-no it's not necessery, I'm fine" replied Zelda.  
"You're not." Said Mary, helping Zelda take off her clothes and slip on a robe before leading her to the bath.

  
"Mary, all of this isn't necessary, I'm truly fine, I swear" said Zelda as she watched Mary pour rose petals into the bath water she had prepared for Zelda.  
"It's necessary, you deserve care Zelda" she said "now take off that robe and get in" she continued.  
Zelda took off her robe and hesitantly stepped in, "I really don't deserve this, I'm stupid and I shouldn't have let you get involved in my issues, I don't want you hurting, I deserve more lashes, I don't deserve nice things." Said Zelda quietly.  
"Zelda no, please don't say those things, they're not true, you're not stupid, and you do deserve nice things, I promise." Replied Mary as she began to wash the drying blood off Zelda's back, Zelda scrunched her nose as it stung a little bit. Mary continued to wash Zelda, and when they were done Mary applied a few creams to Zelda's back before helping her into a nightgown. Mary placed a kiss on Zelda's cheek before going downstairs to make Zelda a cup of tea. Zelda sat at the edge of her bed again, this time thinking about how she'd ever repay Mary.

Mary returned with a cup of tea and handed it to Zelda, she sat next to her as she drank the tea.  
"Thank you, really Mary, but you've done so much for me tonight, how do I repay you?" Asked Zelda  
"There's no need, just promise me that if you ever want to hurt yourself, call me first, I'll always come, no matter what." Replied Mary  
"I wouldnt want to bother you, I'm sorry if I'm a lot" said Zelda  
"Darling, don't worry, you'll never bother me, your happiness is the most impprtant thing" replied Mary, it seems that even the mother of demons has a soft side.  
"You sure?" Asked Zelda.  
"Of course" replied Mary.  
Mary placed a gentle kiss on Zelda's forhead and climbed into Zelda's bed allowing her to curl up against Mary. Mary ran her fingers through Zelda's soft hair, admiring it's stunning colour. Suddenly Zelda heard the front door open, it must be Hilda coming home.  
"Mary, Hilda's home, I'm afraid you'll have to leave, sorry" said Zelda  
"It's ok, I'll see you soon my love" replied Mary, kissing Zelda on the cheek before leaving the room.

Mary ran into Hilda on her way out  
"Mary Wardwell? What brought you here" asked Hilda with a smile  
"Just discussing funeral arrangements with Zelda" replied Mary, walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a bit dark, it's just my way of coping, so basically I'm just throwing my coping mechanism at ao3. Oops.


End file.
